It Was a Joke: The Foretold Note
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Trelawney gives an assignment at the beginning of fifth year. This leads to the revelation of a power that Harry didn't know he had. A power that no one expected. Least of all the Dark Lord. A power he knew not. Harry decides to change everything with his new book. Being able to shape the future to how you want took a lot of vision. No one could have predicted this. A/N: SLASH*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! The first chapter of an idea I got.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It was some time after the beginning of October that Professor Trelawney gave a long term assignment to her fifth year students. She wanted them to make a prediction every week and write them down in a journal that she had provided for each of them. This was supposed to help their dream interpretations. To help them better understand what they were doing.

Ron had snorted at the idea and resolved to not really try.

Harry was a bit skeptical, due to former experience with diaries.

Still, the book he'd been given, was as green as his own eyes. He felt that it was a deliberate thing. He wrote his customary introduction of himself on the inside of the cover and then sat back, wondering how he could make false predictions seemed real.

He set to 'work'.

* * *

**9 October 1995.**

**I have seen myself. A close friend will convince me to do something I apparently do not wish to. Though the results will indeed be for the greater good.**

* * *

Professor Trelawney had the class read out their predictions. Ron smirked and read about how he 'predicted' Harry's gruesome death. The other students who knew very well what he had done, snickered behind their hands.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown glared. They'd always been fanatics of Divination for whatever reason.

The professor turned to Harry with her bug like eyes wide in interest. He held up his journal and read his small 'prediction' aloud.

Ron, whom had been expecting something outlandish and hilarious, frowned. He obviously didn't understand why Harry would go such a 'normal' route for his first assignment.

Professor Trelawney nodded sagely, "Indeed, my dear, indeed. Your inner eye has been strengthened. Your endeavors will be successful, I assure you."

After class, Ron complained the entire way to the Common Room, where they met up with Hermione. She rolled her eyes and asked, "Is Harry dying again this week?"

It was a running gag that everyone in the school knew about. Harry snorted, but shook his head. "No. Ron's a bit put out that my 'prediction' was so normal compared to his. I said a friend would convince me to do something I didn't want to, all for the greater good. It wasn't detailed or anything. I was just making it up and couldn't think of anything else to add."

"I still say that you should have dropped it like I did."

"Well, perhaps you were right. But making the switch now wouldn't be too bright."

"True. On another note, our DADA lessons are ridiculous! Did you see the newest 'Educational Decree'? 'All students are prohibited from using their wands without a professor's permission.'" Hermione mimicked in a high voice.

"I'm not going to follow it," Ron announced.

"For once, I'll agree to break a rule. Especially if she's the one who made it," Hermione hissed. She then sighed, shoulders slumping as if overcome with a great weight. "We need to know how to defend ourselves and if Umbridge refuses to do what her job as a _teacher _entails, then we need to learn some other way."

She gave Harry a look filled with such deep emotion and meaning, he felt his stomach sink in apprehension and slight fear.

"Harry, you have more experience in Defense than any other student in the school."

He backed away a few paces and shook his head, "I don't want to teach people, Mione. I just want to go through my year in silence. No great trouble to deal with except Umbridge and all. If she found out what we were doing, she'd have our hides and I'd most likely be arrested for heading it all up!"

"But Harry!" she protested. "You have the best Defense scores in the school! I checked, I would know. You also have amazing magical ability and your knowledge is much better than what most Aurors have to learn. You're the perfect candidate for this. And it's our O.W.L. year! We'll fail if we don't learn the required curriculum in time!"

"Where would we practice, Mione? Who would I teach? How could we even do this without getting caught?"

"We'll just have to plan ahead."

"Mione, every time we plan, all hell breaks loose. How is planning going to help us at all?"

"We'll think of something," she insisted with folded arms.

_Pop_.

The three Gryffindors froze and turned suddenly, their wands pointed at the source of the noise.

Harry's jaw dropped as he lowered his wand. "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby was sure that no one was in the Common Room so he could clean. Dobby is happy to be seeing Harry Potter of course!" the erratic Elf smiled, ears flapping wildly.

"It's great to see you too. How are you?"

Dobby's large eyes filled with tear and he threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist. "Harry Potter sir, is so kind!" he cried. "Dobby is doing well. Hogwarts' Elves aren't mean. They simply look past Dobby, which is okay with Dobby. And how is Harry Potter been doing?"

"I'm fine, for the most part, thanks. Just a bit confused."

"Can Dobby help?" the Elf asked, looking excited.

"I don't really know," Harry mumbled. "I'm not to certain about what to do myself. Mione wants me to teach some students how to defend themselves, because Umbridge isn't helping us. But we can't get caught and we'd need a large place to practice. If we can't find a place, we won't be able to teach anyone."

Dobby's ears flapped again. "Harry Potter sir, is helping his friends learn! Dobby can help! Dobby knows of the perfect place in Hogwarts that even the Evil Toady doesn't know of! He learned of it from other Elves. Would Harry Potter and his Grangy and Wheezy like to see?"

Harry's jaw had dropped, but he managed to nod. Dobby grabbed his hand and began towing him toward the portrait hole. "Come! Come!"

He followed, gesturing for Hermione and Ron to follow them as well.

"Dobby, did you say that you were cleaning the Common Room?" he asked after a moment of walking.

"Yes sir! The Elves is not wanting to clean the Lion Common Room because of the little hats and socks still hidden around. They fear being freed by accident. Dobby is a free Elf and Dobby is being paid. Dobby not afraid to clean and find clothes. Dobby has thirteen hats and seventy-six socks!"

Ron and Harry sent Hermione a look and she flushed, looking away.

Dobby lead them down the seventh floor corridor and stopped outside a large expanse of clear wall.

"Elves call it the Come and Go Room. Wizards call it the Room of Requirement. Harry Potter must walk past the wall three times and think hard on what he wants to be inside and Hogwarts will make it appear!"

Harry felt foolish but did as his little friend suggested. To his amazement, his third turn produced a large, intricate door.

Once opened, it revealed a large, open room, filled with practice dummies and large pillows.

"It's amazing," Hermione breathed.

"It is," Harry agreed. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

* * *

Hermione controlled the collection of who would attend the first meeting. So they could 'flush out the people who actually wanted to learn to defend themselves'. They met the large group in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade.

Harry sat back, allowing Hermione to do the talking.

"Why should we have to learn anything?" one student asked suddenly. "It's not like we're in danger. Potter says that Voldemort has returned and yet there is no proof."

"Because, you _tosspot_," Ron sneered. "We aren't learning anything in Defense this year. Some of us have O.W.L.s coming up and half the exams are practical work, which Umbitch has forbidden us from learning. Then there are the N.E.W.T. students who have their own exams to worry about. Besides, we've had terrible teachers for the last few years and Mione did the research. We're all behind on the spells we should have been learning in Defense. Simple."

Neville was sitting in the front of the collected students. He stood suddenly and proclaimed, "Harry has faced more danger than any of us, each school year. He learned how to cast a corporeal Patronus Charm in third year because the Dementors wouldn't leave him alone. He saved Ginny and killed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, in his second year. He defeated Professor Quirrell in first year and saved the Philosopher's Stone from being stolen. And last year he was entered into a deadly tournament by the convict Barty Crouch Jr. who was masquerading as Professor Moody, and managed to _win_, even though he was _three years younger_ than the other three champions."

Neville looked to Harry and nodded, "Whether You-Know-Who has returned or not, is irrelevant right now. We need to know how to defend ourselves and I can't think of anyone better to teach us, than the person who defeated the Dark Lord already and has defied the odds every year since coming to Hogwarts. I'm in, Harry. I can use all the help I can get."

Luna Lovegood, someone whom Harry had been making a tentative friendship with, stepped forward immediately, "Me too."

Fred and George, Parvati and Padma, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, and several others stood as well, until the entire room was nodding.

Harry had been more shocked than anything, when five Slytherins had been on the contract that Hermione had written up. No one who signed could speak of the group to anyone else. Simply put, if someone who wasn't in the group asked about it, the information would momentarily blank from the person's mind, making it so that it couldn't be given or stolen.

The group was named, the Confederation of Hogwarts. Dedicated to learning how to protect themselves from danger, despite the Houses they came from.

She then handed out something she'd been working on.

"I fiddled with the Protean Charm and created these coins. I have a few hundred. I'll teach you how to use them."

Terry Boot stared at his coin and quirked a brow, "Protean Charms are N.E.W.T. level. Impressive, Granger."

She flushed, "I took what Harry had told me about how V-Voldemort summoned his followers and found out that the Dark Mark was simply a Protean Charm that had been placed in Parseltongue. The only people who would be able to remove it, would be Harry or V-Voldemort."

Harry smiled in pride. Hermione was getting better at using Voldemort's name. Good for her.

"Okay, this is how you use the coin," she stared.

* * *

Harry never knew that a golden star had appeared beside his first entry in his journal. He never knew that the words that had been written in standard black ink, had glowed for a few seconds. He also never knew, that the ink was not longer black, but gold.

* * *

**A/N: First one is finished! Yay!**

**For those of you who know of the manga/anime Death Note, I got the idea for the journal from that. I don't know much about the anime/manga, just that if Light writes someone's name in it and how they die, they will die that way. I think. Anyway, I took the idea and twisted it a bit for my fic. Harry's book won't be used to kill people, mostly. I don't want him to be bad or sadistic in this. In fact, Harry's ability isn't linked to the book at all. He could use something else to write in.**

**How was it? Let me know**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the good response to the first chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**16 October 1995.**

**The Confederation shall assemble and learn. They will apply themselves and leave with new knowledge. One specifically, shall be blessed.**

**The sun will not shine for a fortnight.**

**The great four shall convene under the protection of Hogwarts and shall, in an unknown moment, bless the school all at once.**

**Professor Umbridge will suffer an unfortunate, but fierce disease that will not be made better by potions and spells. Muggle means perhaps, if she is amenable.**

* * *

Professor Trelawney smiled encouragingly as she beckoned him to stand and read his 'prediction' to the class.

He did so, casting Ron covert glances as he read. The redhead had to stifle a laugh when he ended his 'prediction' about Umbridge's health. If only.

"Ah, your inner eye has become strong indeed. Tell me, has your former prediction come true at all?"

Harry turned the page back and read it over and then stopped. The ink was different. It wasn't black anymore. It was gold and there was a small star beside it.

He thought about the words and his mouth dropped in shock. "It _did_," he announced to the class.

The Professor snatched the book from his hands and read his former entry. "It has indeed. Perhaps your powers have been hidden all this time dear. Continue your work and maybe you shall be able to give detailed predictions. Wonderful work. An O of course!" She turned around and walked toward another student, "Broaden your minds!"

Harry sat in his seat and looked to Ron, who was leaning over the table, looking confused. He decided to explain.

"Mione convinced me to lead the CoH, even though I hadn't wanted to."

"That could have been a small coincidence," Ron waved him off. "I convince you to do stupid things you don't want to do, all the time. No big deal there."

Harry nodded along, though he was a bit skeptical of the book now. Could it really have been a coincidence?

* * *

"You all are here to learn how to defend yourselves," Harry announced to the room. "We will work together from first year material and on up. Everyone here will do the work over until they have mastered it. Once you master the work, you'll be given the next thing on the list to perfect. We can all thank Hermione for taking the time to write up a schedule for us."

There was a small amount of polite clapping for the Gryffindor witch. She smiled a little and waved it off.

"We have second through seventh years in this group. Please be patient with each other and be understanding to the younger years who may struggle with more advanced spells. Their magical cores won't be as strong as some others will be."

Several students nodded, probably having learned all this in their upbringing.

"The very first thing I will teach you however, is the disarming charm. It's a second year spell, but it is very important in dueling, fighting for you life, or even stopping fights in the corridors. Most people cannot cast wandlessly and this puts you at an advantage if you can get their wand from them."

Hermione took up a position several feet away and she aimed her wand at Harry. He nodded and she cast.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand ripped free from his hand and soared through the air, landing with a small clatter, near her feet.

He held his hand out and summoned the wand back non-verbally, making several eyes widen.

"You'd be surprised how many people do not know how to disarm. Those who remember Lockhart, will remember how easily Snape put him on his arse, even though Snape took like ten minutes to say the spell."

Some snickers filled the room and Hermione let out a low '_Professor_ Snape, Harry', just to be 'respectful'.

"I want you all to be prepared, so this will be first. Then we will move into the list Hermione drew up for us."

He proceeded to demonstrate the wand movement, having everyone situate themselves around the room. He fixed wrist movements and pronunciations. He even allowed some to practice on him just to be sure.

Only one person couldn't manage the spell and it was Neville, No one laughed however, which Harry was eternally grateful for. Neville needed the support and the boost of confidence.

"Try again, Neville."

The teen did so, frowning in frustration when nothing happened. Harry mimicked the expression, because Nev had said the spell correctly and gotten the wrist movement right.

"Nev, is that your wand or someone else's?" he asked, remembering how Hermione's wand hadn't been so strong when he used it.

"It was my dad's. Gran wants me to be like him and she... well... I'm not what she wanted," the teen admitted to the room.

"She refused to buy you a new wand, simply because she's trying to make you into an image of your father?" Harry asked in horror. Nev nodded.

"Nev, I'm standing right beside you and I can feel that your wand isn't channeling your magic at all. Like Olivander told me,'the wand chooses the wizard'. That isn't meant to be yours and the reason your spells barely work is because the wand has refused you. You need a new wand soon. Your Gran, though she may think she means well, has severely hindered your magical progress. Perhaps we can get McGonagall to convince her that you need a better wand. If that doesn't work, we'll simply get permission to go to Diagon during the next Hogsmeade trip, and buy you a new wand. They aren't expensive."

Harry patted his friend on the back and smiled encouragingly.

"You have everything else correct. I'm sure once you get a wand of your own, you'll do just fine. Well done."

* * *

A few days later, Dumbledore stood and made an announcement at breakfast. Something that had shocked the school and yet also made them much happier.

"It is with great sadness that I inform you that Professor Umbridge has been admitted to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey hasn't been able to diagnose her illness and she will be transferred to St. Mungo's until further notice. Luckily, Professor Snape will be able to handle her class while she is gone.

However, he cannot do so alone and I have seen fit to give him two assistants for both of his classes. Will Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter please proceed to Professor Snape's office? He is waiting for you."

The four students left the Hall in shock. They didn't speak to one another and waited for the dour professor to allow them entrance into his office.

The door opened and they walked in, seeing the dark room filled with Slytherin green furniture. Snape was sitting behind his desk, looking down at several piece of parchment.

"Sit," he ordered, waving his wand and conjuring four chairs for them.

"The Headmaster has obviously informed you of why you are here. He chose your four based upon your grades in my two classes. Your four are the top four in both classes.

For Potions, Ms. Granger leads, followed by Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, and then Mr. Potter," he said in a chilling tone.

Yes, Harry had been doing a lot better in Potions this year and at first Snape had accused him of cheating, but Harry had proven himself attentive when he answered a small pop quiz from the man. Snape ignored him after that.

"In Defense, the lead has been held by Mr. Potter for the past five years, followed by Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Parkinson.

I trust that you can be responsible and not start your petty squabbles with one another?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger shall create the lesson plans for Defense. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson shall create the lesson plans for Potions. If I am unable to attend a class, the assistants will be the ones to teach in my place. This will require extra work for all four of you. If you cannot handle it, I will find those who are capable. Once you've finished your lesson plans for each year, bring them to me and I shall see if they are good enough.

Now get to class."

* * *

"That was unexpected, but it shouldn't ruin the CoH from what I can tell," Harry told Hermione.

"Hopefully," Hermione sighed. "This may cut into study time."

"Then we'll just have to make time."

"I wonder what could have happened to Professor Umbridge. There aren't many illnesses that can't be cured magically."

"Who cares? She's gone and that's what matters most right now."

"I guess. Do you think it'll rain? I haven't seen the sun in a few days."

Harry glanced to the side and shrugged, "Who knows?"

Why did that sound familiar though?

* * *

A green notebook rested on a pillow in the Gryffindor Boy's Dorm. As if overcome by some invisible force, the book lifted into its spine and opened up to the second page, where the second entry was written.

The words slowly turned gold as a small star appeared.

It had come to pass, just as the first.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**23 October 1995.**

**A man disguised as a rat, will be found by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He will be caught in the act of torturing a muggle family somewhere in England. Upon his arrest, his identity shall be revealed as one Peter Pettigrew, servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort as proven by the mark on his left forearm.**

**Questions will arise and Pettigrew will be put through a rigorous trial, where all his dirty secrets will be revealed, including the mass betrayal of his best friend's family. Injustices will be accounted for and man long since wronged by the Ministry, will truly be free.**

**And freedom will not be taken lightly. For Black is the day of vengeance and only those who are Sirius, may have a chance in succeeding in the adoption of the son of Prongs. And Prongslet shall go with the lenegdary Marauder Padfoot willingly, to be the family they were meant to be.**

* * *

Harry's next class in Divination was filled with excitement.

He hadn't had much faith in his 'predictions' but it didn't hurt to try. Apparently, his second entry had come true as well. And he wasn't even trying!

When he read his 'prediction' to the class, everyone scoffed and he shrugged when someone asked if he's gone spare, saying that Pettigrew was dead. They'd find out.

Indeed they did. A few days later, the Daily Prophet was enough to cause an uproar in the Great Hall.

Peter Pettigrew had been foolish in his 'mission for the Dark Lord' and had triggered several wards. Fact was, he'd somehow gotten into the Ministry and gotten the information of Harry's relatives and he'd gone to Privet Drive. However, the fool didn't know about the wards that had been placed there and when magic appeared in the Ministry's roster, when everyone knew that Harry was at Hogwarts, a team of Aurors went to investigate to find Pettigrew torturing Petunia Dursley for information on her nephew.

He was immediately brought in for questioning as Healers descended upon Petunia. Vernon had been killed and Dudley was grievously injured. He was placed in the 'Janus Thickey Ward' and Petunia was in critical condition. Harry never cared for his family. He despised them to be perfectly honest. But why did he have to read about the attack on his family, in the newspaper? Shouldn't someone have come to the school and informed him that his relatives were suffering? The day it had happened preferably?

And everyone was giving Harry pitying looks and apologies. He finally had to stand up and say something to the Great Hall as a whole.

"Please stop apologizing. You're all acting like I lost something and I haven't. Petunia is a jealous muggle. Her little sister was a witch and she wasn't. Her little sister was pretty, she isn't. Her parents were proud of her little sister, but not of her. She hates magic because she doesn't have it. She resents the magical world for even existing."

Everyone silence instantly.

"That woman is not family to me. She is simply someone I was stuck with. And she returns the feeling wholeheartedly."

Dumbledore stood then and chastised him for his 'appalling behavior' toward his 'family'.

"No offense sir, but you don't know my aunt or uncle or cousin. You cannot make judgements when you never met them. I feel no pity for anything that happened, because there is no love between the Dursley family and I. We mutually hate each and we are perfectly fine with it."

Harry then turned to the student body.

"I don't know if magicals know this, but when someone is born in the magical world, a birth certificate doesn't appear in the muggle world. To the muggles, you don't exist as a person, even if you are physically there.

My aunt found me on her doorstep on 1 November 1981, when she went to put the milk bottles outside. I've heard the story many times. Someone left me on her doorstep with only a small blanket and a letter explaining that her sister was dead and she _had _to take me in. That was it. I apparently caught a cold over the night and got her own baby ill.

There was no birth certificate or money to take me in. A middle class muggle family does not have much money, nor do they have House Elves or magic. Everything is done by hand. And they had their own child to take care of as well. So not only do they have another mouth to feed, but they have no way to support said mouth. And apparently there was a threat in the letter that if they got rid of me, something bad would happen to them, so they were stuck with me."

Several students gaped.

"Yes. In the muggle world, when a child's parents are killed, they are taken into custody until a family member goes to adopt them. If there isn't a family member, or the family members don't want the child, then the child is placed in a foster home and the family watching them is paid until someone wants to adopt the child or they find an opening in an orphanage. Muggles cannot just take on some kid, because there are legal measures to watch out for.

Whoever stuck me with the Dursleys, didn't know muggle customs well. The neighbors knew about me. When my cousin started attending primary and I didn't, they called the muggle law enforcement and the Dursleys were put through a lot of hell over housing a child that they never registered. Lily and James Potter didn't exist in the archives and I didn't either. They could have kidnapped me, or some other equally horrible possibility.

My aunt and uncle were not pleased and took their anger out on me. My presence caused them a lot of problems and made them look bad in the eyes of their neighbors. And animosity brewed between us. I received the bare necessities to live and they tolerated my existence, putting me to work to make sure I earned my keep.

So no. I don't feel bad over what happened to them. And it doesn't sadden me to say that they wouldn't have felt bad if it was me in the hospital, suffering mental trauma. I don't want pity. I don't want sadness. Just ignore the Dursley part of everything. They aren't worth the thought."

With that he plopped back into his seat and pulled the Daily Prophet back up to his eyes, wondering what else had happened to Pettigrew.

They'd questioned Pettigrew under Veritaserum and the man spilled everything. Including his betrayal for the Potters and how Sirius was innocent.

The Ministry's fuck up over Sirius was news everywhere. Sirius hadn't had a trial and had been unjustly imprisoned. So because it was never done legally, he couldn't even get into trouble for escaping Azkaban, because he was a prisoner unlawfully.

Sirius' pardon from the Ministry was long and drawn out and Fudge heaped loads of apologies for the actions of the former Minister. He went on to wonder how the noted Ravenclaw was so foolish to overlook such 'important facts'.

The reputation of the former Minister was in shambles.

Mere moments after placing the Prophet down, Harry received a letter from Sirius.

_**Harry,**_

_**I'm free for good! Have you seen the Prophet? I got to leave Grimmauld Place and go somewhere. And the people in the Ministry where so shocked!**_

_**It was great.**_

_**Hey! I petitioned for guardianship of you. Apparently, I was still listed as your guardian the entire time. Your aunt shouldn't have had you at all. Her supposed custody was illegal. Albus will be suffering for his actions that night.**_

_**Once they determine that I'm sane enough to take care of you, you and I will be finally able to start that family!**_

_**I hope you're as excited as I am.**_

_**I'll see you at Christmas!**_

_**Sirius.**_

_**P.S. Moony says 'hi'.**_

* * *

Snape dominated the DADA and Potions classes thanks to his assistants. And they actually learned something. Though the man was a right arse most of the time, he did actually award points where they were due and taught they how to duel properly. Lockhart's little imitation duel was incorrect apparently.

Harry had remembered he and Voldemort's farce of a duel. Voldy certainly didn't follow all the rules of dueling.

It was cool though. And Harry managed to work it into his lessons with the DoH every time they gathered to practice.

Life was so much better without Umbridge in it. And he didn't have to do her stupid detentions anymore. His hand felt so much better because of it.

* * *

The third 'prediction' in the journal turned a bright gold, the little star marking it as complete.

And still Harry Potter remained unaware pf the great length his power could go to.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people! Check out the cover I made!^^^^^^^^^^^**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**30 October 1995.**

The heir of Slytherin shall realize his mistakes and seek to rectify the wrongs he has done.

And he shall finally realize that in order for the Slytherin line to continue, he needs an heir himself. And he shall choose the perfect one to bear his child. His soulmate. And he shall care for them with all his heart and soul and woo them rigorously.

* * *

Harry felt that he had some ability in predicting things that came true. He wanted to test this ability since his prior predictions came true. So why not fuck with Voldemort?

Only Ron understood his entry in the next class, and that was okay with him. It was a joke, but he couldn't help it. And Trelawney gave him high marks for his 'amazing skill'. He'd finally learned to 'broaden his mind', like she'd alway been saying.

The few Slytherins in the class gave him horrified looks. It was great.

The next day was Hallowe'en.

And Harry received the oddest and probably most terrifying piece of mail.

_**Hello Harry,**_

_**It was a sudden thing for me. I had been contemplating my life when I realized several horrifying revelations. When the truth was before me and I couldn't deny it, I immediately set to fixing the issue.**_

_**In my youth, I dabbled in many things that would make some of the worst Dark Wizards, shudder. I had been so focused on my goal, that I lost myself along the way. Now that I am mostly whole once more, I can truly see where I went wrong. But worry not little one, all will be well eventually.**_

_**I mostly feel that you should be made aware of my goals. Your parents died by my hand and you deserve an explanation for why I killed them. No. It wasn't some fit of madness like you've probably been informed.**_

_**There was a prophecy made about you and I. One of my followers overheard part of it before being discovered. In an effort to please me, they told me what they heard and I determined that it was you. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'**_

_**This was why I attacked you. However, I had given both of your parents chances to step aside and they refused. I am sorry that I killed them, but I am not sorry for why. I had many goals and ambitions and your existence had stood in the way of it all, or so I assumed. I couldn't afford to have Dumbledore using you against me. And yet look at what happened. The old fool has you in his pocket like the little weapon you are. And he never told you of the prophecy.**_

_**He knows the whole prophecy, Harry. Your farce of a Divination professor gave it to him in an interview in the Hog's Head. Why didn't he tell you, I wonder?**_

_**If you wish to learn the whole prophecy, you'll find it in the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry. Obviously I cannot go and fetch it but you can. And you will see. No one but those pertaining to the prophecy can touch it. Only you and I, Harry. Do tell me the full prophecy when you retrieve it, will you?**_

_**Little one, you and I are going to become very well acquainted within the next few months. I cannot wait.**_

_**Longingly yours,**_

_**Tom Riddle.**_

Voldemort sent him a letter. Called him 'little one' twice. Called himself Tom Riddle. Mentioned a prophecy? Dumbledore knew about it? 'Longingly yours'?

Harry stuffed the letter into his robe pocket and shook his head at the questioning looks his friends were giving him.

"Are we meeting tonight or tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject instantly.

He refused to think of the letter until further notice.

* * *

Tom Riddle stared out at the gardens in wonder.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he had sat down and decided to think over his life decisions and realized that he had gone wrong somewhere.

It was shocking and annoying. He was ill and his magic was acting up. Not working like it should. And then something told him to read a particular book. A book he had to pull a lot of strings to purchase. But he did it and the book had been a great help.

However, he'd done the foolish thing and not read all of the effects of a particular ritual he had used and now he was suffering for it.

If he had known that making Horcruxes would destroy his sanity and magic so thoroughly, he wouldn't have made so many.

And so he went about reclaiming his failsafes to immortality and was severely disappointed to learn that his diary had been destroyed. Lucius was still twitching in the aftereffects of Tom's Crucio. He supposed he deserved it though, because he hadn't paid full attention and now half of his soul was lost in limbo.

It was a pretty mild punishment after everything he had done in his life.

In an effort to heal himself, he did the reverse ritual and absorbed his Horcruxes once more, leaving only one behind. Nagini.

He felt so much better! And his magic leapt to his call instantly with no struggle. This good feeling led him to a sort of mental clarity. And he noticed that he was nearly seventy years of age and had yet to have an heir of his own. How would the Slytherin line continue if he didn't do his part in furthering it?

The Dark Lord walked into Gringotts as himself. He hadn't looked so human in decades, but no one but the Goblins recognized him. And even then, they said nothing to him. He simply accepted his lordship and decided to have a full exam on his life done. The results, were stunning and pleasing all at once.

**Name:** Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Political Status:** Lord Slytherin.

**Blood Status:** Halfblood.

**Birthday:** 31 December 1926.

**Age:** 68.

**Descendant:** Slytherin, Peverell, Gaunt.

**Bloodline:** Parselmouth.

**Soulmate's Status:** Alive.

**Soulmate:** Harry James Potter.

**Prophecy Status:** Partially-Complete. Bonding required.

**Prophecy:**_ 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And the equal shall cleanse the other's soul and return him to himself. And they shall go forth in life, together. A bond unbreakable.'_

He'd sat back in the comfortable chair in the Head Goblin's office and sighed. They boy actually hadn't been prophesied to kill him. But to heal him. To make him better. And apparently he had succeeded and all they needed to do to finish the prophecy was to bond.

This complicated matters.

Why hadn't Dumbledore told the boy the prophecy? Or had he? No, the boy had been extremely defiant - amazingly so - in the graveyard. So he hadn't known of the prophecy yet. He'd been moderately powerful for a boy who hadn't any training in the least. Why wasn't Dumbledore training his little weapon? He hadn't thought of it before but now, he had a lot on his mind.

Was Dumbledore just using the boy?

He read about Peter getting captured by the Ministry. And Severus had reported Potter's reaction to the Prophet investigation and it explained a lot. Dumbledore had placed the boy with those muggles and there was no positive affections between them. For all they knew, Potter had been abused.

He was curious and of course asked the Head Goblin about Harry Potter.

"We cannot divulge information about others and their accounts. However, seeing as he is your soulmate, we may be able to part with some things for a fee of course."

He paid the ridiculous fee.

"Heir Potter-Black has never contacted us about his vaults and has only withdrawn something once. The other times, Molly Weasley withdrew the proper funds for his prior school years. He's never even held his Trust Vault key. He is a Parselmouth. Descendent of the Gryffindor, Peverell, Black, and Potter lines as well."

The Dark Lord left the bank with a new outlook.

So not only was Potter his soulmate, but he was a Parselmouth. But how? He'd been given a small amount of information on the boy's lineage and though they shared a common ancestry, they were from two different brothers, so there was no way he had Slytherin in his veins. Right?

When composing his letter to the boy that evening, he made sure to do what was required. Niceties being observed and all that.

His letter to the lad was much kinder than he'd ever been with anyone. And it was genuine. He felt himself not having to force the apology or the smile on his face while he wrote. He didn't understand those emotions all that much though.

Now… how to convince Potter that they were meant for each other?

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**-Yes, I fucked with the prophecy.**

**-Yes, Voldemort is normal now.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people! Check out the cover I made!^^^^^^^^^^^ Thanks for the great response to this fic! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry stood up in Divination and read his latest entry.

**6 November 1995.**

**Hufflepuff will beat the Slytherins in their match on Saturday.**

A ringing of snorts filled the room and the Slytherins looked at him with humor. They obviously didn't believe his prediction would come true.

Lo' and behold, at saturday's game, Malfoy was knocked unconscious in the beginning of the game and the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the Snitch seconds later.

Everyone stared at Harry in horror from then on.

* * *

**13 November 1995.**

**The Grim will succeed in adopting Prongslet. And both shall greet each other with joy.**

* * *

The adoption of Harry Potter by Sirius Orion Black made the headlines.

Everybody and their brother congratulated him or asked if he was okay with it all. Harry went through the motions, though he really wished he could go somewhere to hide.

On his way down to the lake for some privacy, he was assaulted by a black owl carrying a letter for him. He recognized the owl and gazed at the letter with a wary expression. What did he want now?

He took the letter and summoned a rat for the owl to hunt down.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I felt that I should congratulate you on your new status as Heir Potter-Black. Perhaps you'll be able to make use of the legendary Black Library. All that knowledge shouldn't go to waste little one.**_

_**I have been informed through a rather interesting source that all of your grades seemed to have picked up. Though even I knew that you weren't abysmal at everything. Defense was always your best according to everyone.**_

_**I also learned about what Madam Umbridge had you doing in her 'detentions'. I assure you, her actions have not gone unpunished. I hope you enjoy the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. It'll be quite a trip for you.**_

_**I suggest you go to Gringotts one of these days and learn of your full heritage. I know that I was shocked when learning of mine.**_

_**Good day to you,**_

_**Tom Riddle.**_

Harry looked out at the dark water and frowned. Voldemort had done something to Umbridge? As in, permanent damage or death? He supposed he'd find out the next morning.

* * *

Voldemort had Umbridge quartered and her pieces were left all over St. Mungo's. The Daily Prophet printed a sad obituary, recounting all of her 'wonderful contributions of wizarding society'.

Many good things came to pass because of her death though, so Harry didn't feel bad.

All the laws she had attempted to get passed involving enslaving magical creatures, were completely ignored. Hogwarts no longer had a High Inquisitor. And Snape was permanently the professor of two Houses until further notice.

Though the new was broken to the school in a somber way, no one was sad. No one shed a tear. Secretly in the most remote corners of the castle, people celebrated. As callous as it seemed, Umbridge had earned herself a horrid reputation and anyone probably would have done anything just to see he go.

And now she was gone forever.

* * *

**20 November 1995.**

**The Hogwarts Houses shall heed the warning of the Decider and ****come together. Past differences shall be put aside in favor of a brighter future.**

* * *

Harry came to fully understand that anything he 'predicted' came true. Since everything had happened so far, he worked toward fixing a lot of problems. Namely, the rivalry between the Hogwarts Houses.

People were so hypocritical over it. 'Work together' one minute and 'we'll beat you' the next. Either be friends or not. Stop pitting the Houses against each other while demanding they be friends. That wasn't how the world worked.

There were so many more important things to worry about. Instead of dragging their prejudices against a particular House, into their jobs and work relations, they could be putting more effort into _doing _said jobs.

The magical world was full of idiots who were so easily distracted by unimportant things. For one, Harry hoped that people would learn to let sleeping dogs lie and to just get over the drama.

Ron and Hermione began to regard him with slight worry.

"How is it that everything you've written so far, has come true?" Hermione asked. "Is this like a magical ability that people don't know of?"

"I've never heard of it," Ron mumbled around his chicken leg.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hermione hissed. "Anyway, everyone has noticed now that Harry's predictions are coming true. So either Harry truly can see the future or maybe he has some magical power that allows him to make what he writes, happen."

"Well since I cannot see the future and just write down things that I want to happen, I'd say it's closer to the second assumption than anything else."

"So anything you write will come true," Ron said. "Think you can write that the Canons will win their next match You know, to help a mate out?"

"Ron! That could be considered cheating!" Hermione hissed.

"But Harry made the Hufflepuffs beat the Slytherins and it was great. Fred, George, and I made over five hundred Galleons off that bet."

"Yeah, but it was a joke. And in any case, I didn't know you'd make a bet on it. Besides, I don't think influencing and official game would do good. People obviously know about this new power of mine and if I read something like that aloud in class and then they win, people will think I did something to cheat. I don't want to cause problems. I'm trying to fix them."

"That's a good plan, Harry," Hermione smiled approvingly. "We don't know the limits of this power and if it has none, the kind of power isn't to be taken lightly."

"Great power brings great responsibility," Harry muttered, thinking of a muggle comic he had read.

"Exactly, Uncle Ben," Hermione smirked with a quirked brow. She knew it.

* * *

Snape was very quiet.

Whenever Harry and Hermione met up with his Slytherins in his office to give him their lesson plans. The man's dark eyes looked over all of them closely. He did not speak ever, simply read through what they wrote up, gave them all searching looks and nod.

That was the cue to get the bloody hell out of his office.

The man had been different. His eyes lingered on Harry more often then not. Harry knew that his new ability had reached the man's ears. He was curious at least.

Harry wasn't too sure he wanted the man focusing on his so much.

Something was going on. He just knew it.

* * *

**27 November 1995.**

**The magical world will reevaluate its perception of the muggle world and understand the truth of muggles. And those in control shall strive to keep the peace between both, for if the muggles are made aware of the magical world, they could become a threat. **

**Magicals will come to realize that the muggles outnumber the magical community in a ten to one scenario, and attempting to kill all of them would be next to impossible. Also, if genocide of the muggles actually came about, the witches and wizards would slowly die out. Understanding shall come upon the magical world when this revelation rises up.**

**Minister Fudge's ill doings will be discovered post haste and he shall be directly succeeded by Amelia Bones. Madam Bones shall lead the British magical world into a better era.**

**Voldemort will cease his attempts to take over the magical world and his campaign to end muggle corruption.**

**The British Ministry will reintroduce the Elemental Magics, Traditionalism, and Wizarding Ethics, into the Hogwarts curriculum. Too long have the ways been diverged. No longer will individuals who are talented in such magics and ways, be segregated simply because others cannot accomplish the same level of ability. No longer will branches of magic that certain people cannot learn, be labeled as 'Dark' simply because a choice few are either scared of it, or cannot do it personally.**

**Finally. The future looks rather bright thanks to all of these additions in society. A great burden will have lifted and the sun will shine even brighter in the dawn of an era of hope.**

* * *

Harry's crusade to make the world a better place, began to _literally_ affect people.

Fudge was revealed to be dealing in several illegal and illicit groups. He'd been taking bribes from none other than Lucius Malfoy, in order to get certain laws passed. Rita Skeeter had the time of her life as she completely tore his many terms in office, apart. All of his actions were bought to light. Even the multiple Order of Merlin's he awarded himself just for being the Minister for Magic.

Amelia Bones did indeed take over, due to popular vote of the Wizengamot.

On the first day of December, it was announced to all of Hogwarts that the three new classes would be added to the curriculum the next year. Though Dumbledore didn't seem too pleased.

Also, there was excitement in the air. Being able to learn new things had the Slytherins opening up a bit. Also, when the labeling of the magics was reevaluated and published for the public, several things had been removed from the 'Dark' list.

Harry's influence was working in a positive manner.

At first he was skeptical, but now he was all for it. If it could stop a war before it started and hopefully prevent another in the near future, he'd do whatever he could.

It was all for the… greater good.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**-Harry finally knows!**

**-Tom is getting better!**

**-No, Harry won't be predicting deaths. I don't think Harry is the sort to abuse this kind of power by doing that. I mean, he gave Voldemort his sanity back instead of killing him painfully.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**

**YOU GOTTA LOVE THE COWARDLY GUEST REVIEWERS. HUH?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

It became a regular occurrence to go quiet when Harry read his predictions.

After the Hufflepuff beating Slytherin display, everyone acted on eggshells around him. Some people even tried to get on his good side in order to get him to write things for them.

Predict their family to become wealthy, or let their favorite Quidditch team win, or even - and this was a shocker, because he'd never expected someone to be stupid enough to ask Harry Potter this - kill off the muggleborns. They had been swiftly shot down.

Someone even tried to filch the notebook! It was becoming tiresome, so he decided to do something about it.

Next class period, the students were witness to Harry's only vindictive actions with his predictions. He got the twins' permission first off and even offered to purchase extra ingredients just because.

**4 December 1995.**

**People will cease their pestering of one Harry James Potter. If they do not, the all hell will rain down upon them courtesy of the Weasley twins. And while not too dangerous, the embarrassment will last for months.**

Surprisingly, only a few ignored the warning.

Fred and George had a ball.

* * *

The letters from Voldemort were becoming a bit disturbing. Though being called 'little one' was definitely enough make him a bit… unnerved.

The Dark Lord was being _friendly_. Or as friendly as a Dark Lord could be.

But there was a reason behind it. Harry wasn't an idiot. Something inspired this sudden interest. Slytherins always had a hidden agenda.

And the Dark Lord certainly had one. But what was it? Why push Harry into going to Gringotts and the Ministry? What was the point? Why would he want Harry to hear about this prophecy so badly?

Though to learn that there was a prophecy about him and that Dumbledore knew but decided not to tell him about it, did catch his interest. What was Dumbledore up to?

He was worried though. The prophecy was bad enough to make Voldemort actually attack his home. He was after _Harry_, not his parents. So it would explain why he could remember Voldemort telling his mother to step aside. She wasn't his target.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

That was the beginning of the prophecy. That was the part Voldemort had known when he went after Harry's life.

And it would explain why his parents went into hiding and needed a Secret Keeper at all. And if Dumbledore knew the prophecy and told them to hide, then truly was involved. So why not tell Harry about the truth? Why not tell him why the most powerful Dark Lord in history was after his life?

Something fishy was going on.

The next two predictions weren't so important. They simply had to do with the progress of the CoH. Harry really wanted the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students to do well in their exams.

The hols came upon them, letting everyone finally get a break from the school life. Harry was glad to see Padfoot again, wrapping his arms around his godfather when he saw him waiting at the Platform. They garnered some looks, but neither cared.

"The Weasleys and a few members of the Order will be spending Christmas and Yule with us," the older wizard informed him. "And of course your Hermione as well. We need the Golden Trio of course."

Harry playfully shoved the man. He hated that term and it had become a sort of joke over the past year. "At least it'll be fun."

Sirius gave a barking laugh. "I plan to take you about muggle London."

"You actually… know your way around London?"

"Lived in a London flat for a while after Hogwarts. I was always fascinated with muggles, simply to annoy my mother who couldn't stand them. But eventually they proved to have truly amazing things. I sneaked out often."

It was amazing to hear about Sirius' adventures when he was young.

"Come on pup. The Weasley brood will meet us there."

And the next hour passed rather quietly. Until it was time for supper, which Harry took it upon himself to help Mrs. Weasley in cooking. Imagine her shock when he was able to do so many things without the aid of magic. And so for their evening repast, Harry made a large loaf of bread, from scratch. And he made all of the desserts.

And what made it better, was that he knew he was going to actually get some, so he put his best efforts into them.

The first night of the hols was filled with laughter and carefree chatter. And Harry looked forward to the next few days.

* * *

Harry - who had permanently taken up residence in Sirius' brother's old room - was awoken early the next morning, or at least what he thought was early morning, by Sirius himself. Said ex-convict had thrown open his bedroom door and pounced on Harry's bed while in his Animagus form, barking and slobbering over a tired Harry, with excitement.

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed and allowed himself to be roused.

After a good shower and a quick breakfast, Sirius explained the day. Gringotts to exchange currency and then London. He wanted to go to the cinema first and foremost. And showing the Weasleys a bit of the muggle world at the same time was always good.

Harry had never been to the cinema so it was a big deal for him.

As expected, the moving photographs amazed the magicals who had never seen a photograph move for more than ten seconds.

Also, Sirius decided on something relatable. Disney was the best choice because he was certain that Ginny wouldn't have been able to handle the horror film. So, Pocahontas was their entertainment.

And then Sirius just had to shock he and Hermione, who had at least known of Disney.

Walt Disney had been a squib and he made so many magic based films in order to satisfy his long desire for magic of his own. And he succeeded in a roundabout way. He influenced his family so much, they followed along his path and kept on.

The Dursleys had never liked Disney movies, claiming that they were freakish for positively looking at magic. For making it seem fun and amusing. Dudley had been warned away from games and films involving magic. No music or toys either. Vernon and Petunia had been ridiculous.

After the film, which had Harry humming _Colors of the Wind_ at every second, Sirius walked them down the pavement, explaining various objects to the Weasleys. Both Hermione and Harry shared a look. It was sort of bad that Sirius - who was a convict for twelve years - was still better caught up on muggle things than they were.

* * *

"I've never had fish and chips," Harry commented later that night. He and Hermione had joined Ron in his room.

Hermione sent him a sad look. "At least you can have it from now on."

"Yeah," he grinned.

"He's taking you to Gringotts again tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're going to look at some things. I asked because something has been bothering me about the whole being placed with the Dursleys and actually not being with them legally," he lied smoothly.

"I hope it's all sorted out for you."

"Me too."

* * *

Harry stared at the parchment in wonder. He pricked his finger with the dagger and the results would show up on the parchment? That was pretty cool, though admittedly he was worried. Where did the blood go?

"The blood is transferred from the blade to the parchment via Goblin magicks," Sirius explained.

"What happens to the parchment when I'm done?"

The Goblin in charge of the Potter Accounts, Mordrednok, gave a toothy sneer. "The parchment will become an official document and will be filed away in your main vault."

So Harry reluctantly cut his finger, wincing slightly at the sting. The blood that beaded at the top was sucked up by the dagger and he watched in awe a red lettering appeared on the parchment on the spacious desk.

**Name:** Hadrian James Potter-Black.

**Political Status:** Lord Potter, Heir Apparent Black, Heir Peverell.

**Blood Status:** Halfblood.

**Birthday:** 31 July 1980.

**Age:** 15.

**Descendant:** Peverell, Potter, Black.

**Bloodline:** Inherited Parseltongue, Inherited Metamorphmagus.

**Soulmate's Status:** Alive.

**Soulmate:** Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Prophecy Status:** Partially-Complete. Bonding required.

**Prophecy:** _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And the equal shall cleanse the other's soul and return him to himself. And they shall go forth in life, together. A bond unbreakable.'_

Harry handed the parchment over to his godfather and simply sat here, staring at the desk.

How the bloody hell did it come to this?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry/Tom/Voldemort fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry and Sirius stared at each other. This was not good information. This in fact, was very bad.

"Is this true?" Harry couldn't help but ask, wishing for the answer he wanted.

"One hundred percent," the Goblin replied, oblivious to his plight.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

Sirius sighed. "How is anything possible. If magic chose you two to be together, then she did. What _I'm_ pissed about is the prophecy!"

"Yeah, why have I never heard of a prophecy about me and Tom?"

"Dumbledore should have told you," Sirius growled. "He didn't. Except the wording he told _us _was completely different in the second half."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. 'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. This does not say the same."

Mordrednok cleared his throat, "We of Gringotts have always had the prophecy. Our magic is different than what you wizards possess. The prophecy has been clearly in print ever since it was given. And the words have never changed."

Harry and Sirius shared a look.

"Also," Mordrednok continued, looking down at the parchment. "Albus Dumbledore has been your Magical Guardian ever since 1 November 1981 at near two in the morning. He claimed to have placed you in a safe environment and from what we of Gringotts have witnessed, that wasn't the case. Also, your parents' Will was sealed by him."

Harry jolted at this. Dumbledore was the idiot who left him on a doorstep in the cold with nothing but a simple bed-sheet?

"Is he stupid?" he couldn't help but ask.

Sirius looked ready to kill.

"Mordrednok, has Albus removed anything from Harry's vaults?"

Vaults?

Oh yeah, he was the heir to more than one family now.

Mordrednok looked over some sheets and clucked his tongue, "He removed the Potter Family Invisibility Cloak from Heir Potter's Trust, on 1 November 1981. A golden Pensieve that was crafted by the Goblins and given as a gift to the Potter Family for being good business partners, was taken from the same Trust on 3 November 1981. One thousand Galleons was removed every year since 1991, claiming it was for Heir Potter's schooling."

Harry sputtered, "What?!"

Both Sirius and Mordrednok looked to him in confusion.

"I barely spend _one hundred_ Galleons every time I go shopping for my school things. I've never even held my key! Other people always have it!"

Sirius turned to Mordrednok, who was already moving. "I want that key locked and a new key and lock to be made for Harry's Trust. Do you know who has had the key?"

"Money has been withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Molly Weasley. Rubeus and Molly only took one hundred Galleons, but on the very same day each year, Albus Dumbledore has removed one thousand Galleons. There whereabouts and uses are unknown."

"Where did the money go?" Harry asked rhetorically. "It wasn't given to my aunt and uncle because they were only middle-class. All of aunt Petunia's belongings in her house were her mother's. She never had to buy fanciful china and decorations. Most of it belonged to her parents. Uncle Vernon didn't make enough to be as ostentatious as he'd like. He'd been wanting a new car for ages."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, who was shaking in rage.

"Is it possible to get all of the back? I've always been listed as his legal guardian, even when in prison. Shouldn't there be some sort of procedure involved?"

Mordrednok cleared his throat. "There is nothing we can do about the funds because he was listed as Magical Guardian, however, we can charge him with theft of the Invisibility Cloak and Pensieve. Then the sealing of the Potter Wills will be considered illegal expungement. And then abuse to a magical child by placing him in a terrible environment. We Goblins have the ability to remove impressions from buildings and will be taking a trip to Mr. Potter's former residence in order to see what his home life was like."

Sirius sighed, it was better than nothing. "Do you think we should bring Amelia Bones into this? She's more fair minded and wouldn't allow Albus to guilt trip her."

"Aside from being the new Minister, she has always been respectful to the Goblin Nation, actually being one of the few witches considered a friend of the nation. Mr. Potter is also a friend of the nation, when he politely addressed a simple cart worker during his first visit to Gringotts."

Harry flushed. "It was the nice thing to do."

"Be that as it may, the Goblins as a whole were impressed. Now, Madam Bones should be contacted immediately and with your leave, I can send our best solicitor to speak with her."

Sirius nodded, "Anything."

Mordrednok snapped his fingers and a Goblin appeared beside him.

"Ragnarok, Mr. Potter is in need of your talents."

The Goblin, so named for the Norse apocalypse, grinned darkly. His teeth all extremely sharp, reminding Harry of pictures of sharks he had seen.

"And what shall I be doing on this day?"

"Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore has slipped up."

The look of pure excitement on the Goblin's face, was a bit terrifying. "_Finally_."

Mordrednok handed him a piece of parchment, which he read quickly.

"It shall be done… at half price."

Mordrednok's bushy brows rose in shock and Sirius had gasped. Harry didn't understand what was so surprising.

Ragnarok disappeared and Harry asked, "Did I miss something?"

"We Goblins have been waiting for the Chief Warlock to fall from grace and he finally has. Ragnarok's assistance has been charged only half. We are all looking forward to the day that Dumbledore is powerless."

Sirius snorted.

"So back on a previous point, the Pensieve in Dumbles' office is mine?"

"Yes."

"That rat bastard. He has an entire cabinet of memories above it. I saw it in my fourth year when I fell into a memory by accident. A lot of them had Tom Riddle's name on them. Is he like, collecting information on people? That's creepy."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sirius sneered at nothing in particular.

"I agree," Mordrednok nodded. "Now, we need to discuss your duties as an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House."

* * *

The hols were fun. Once all the drama was out of the way.

And Harry tried to ignore the knowledge that he was soulmate to Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle, or was in Lord Slytherin now? Either way, he was the soulmate of the man who killed his parents.

How to deal with this. How was he going to ascertain if Tom was sincere in his letters, which were still coming.

He eyed his green book and sighed.

**25 December 1995.**

_The Slytherin Lord will confess his true thoughts and feelings to his soulmate. No lies will be had._

Harry set the book aside. This would tell him. Because he wasn't comfortable with the thought of being soulmates with a mass murderer.

"Harry, come down for breakfast! Then we'll unwrap gifts!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

He rolled off the bed and headed down. He could think more on it all later.

After breakfast, Harry was shocked at how large the tree in the drawing room was. And the individual piles of gifts that had been separated for everyone, covered the floor.

Sirius wrapped him in a tight hug and directed him to a large pile of his own.

Harry's calm morning was left in the dust when he opened the first card he saw, only to be faced with a mirror and in the reflection wasn't his own face, but Tom Riddle's.

He may have fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done. **

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry slowly came too, feeling something really cold on his face. He blinked several times into the darkness of the room, wondering why his head hurt so much.

"Harry!"

That was Sirius. He sounded worried and relieved all at once.

"How are you feeling, pup? You collapsed suddenly and we panicked."

Harry was helped into a seated position and he rubbed his head a few times. Right. It was Christmas and he had gotten some gifts. The first one he opened, he would swear he saw Tom Riddle in the reflection. But that wasn't possible, right? Voldemort was old and scaley.

"I think my mind was playing tricks on me. I thought I saw… an old crush."

Tom was cute, so it wasn't like he was lying. Voldemort's younger self was attractive, simple.

"Really?" asked Sirius in vague disbelief.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in years."

"Him huh?"

Sirius was smirking. "I knew it!"

"Yes, I like blokes. Sue me."

"Well, I checked the mirror. I even had Moony check it too. Between the two of us and our N.E.W.T.s we have enough skill to take apart a possibly warded or cursed object and there was nothing wrong with it. Moony thought that maybe you'd not eaten enough because you don't eat as much as teen boys usually do."

Harry flushed, hating how his lack of appetite caused worry for everyone. He wasn't used to eating much. He couldn't help it. But he didn't like how it made everyone stop what they were doing just to cater to his health. He was fine.

"I'm okay now. I just have a headache."

"Yeah, you were knocked out good and proper for two hours. Moony said to let you rest normally and not use potions or spells on you."

With a great yank, Sirius pulled him off the bed. His bed. In his bedroom.

"Do you want the rest of your gifts here or downstairs?"

"I'll go downstairs, it's fine."

Sirius helped him down the very many stairs of the house. He was assaulted by Hermione the moment he reached the bottom landing. Mrs. Weasley wasn't far behind and the both spent a few minutes checking him over for injuries.

"At least you're okay now. We kept your gifts over there by the fireplace. Go on, dear."

Hermione looped arms with him and pulled him over to the armchair nearest the fireplace.

"The opened box has the mirror if you still want to look at it."

"No. If it's just a mirror, then I don't need to see myself right now."

Harry opened the next one, coming out with a nice and fluffy, emerald green jumper with a silver H on the front. Another Weasley jumper that he immediately put on with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She patted his hair a gave him a peck on the cheek. "Always for our family, dear."

That hit him hard. He almost cried from it actually. But he'd wait until later for that.

He went to the next box, which was from Sirius. It was a dagger.

"It's a family heirloom of the Black House, unlike the penknife from last year." Sirius told him. "Magic had been added for centuries to make it powerful. You see, this isn't meant for giving injuries, it's like a Muggle Swiss Army Knife. It can cut through any enchanted rope, tapestry, covering. It can open most locked doors. It is a bit sentient and will tell you when it's time to polish it."

"Thank!"

The next was a new wallet that he had been in need of. The pockets inside were enchanted to hold more money that it was assumed to be able to hold. Harry would have to thank Hagrid because it would make his life easier. Though it was furry and had teeth like the _Monster Book of Monsters_, it was nice.

Remus got him a book on Defense. _How to Apply Defensive Tactics_, by Widla Balding.

The next gift was a homework planner from Hermione. It was sectioned off for every class already and even had their holiday assignments listed out for him. "Thanks Mione."

She gave a nod, looking extremely proud of herself.

Ron got him a Jumbo box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as well as a large assortment of treacle tart.

The last was a large painting of himself. It was pretty okay, considering Dobby was an artist. He got the basic coloring down and the shapes were good. It was like a children's drawing of him, but he loved it anyway. He'd give Dobby something when he returned to school.

Since he'd been unconscious for so long, Mrs. Weasley was just starting on making lunch. He joined Ron in a game of chess, that he lost. Hermione sat on the one sofa, reading the book Harry gave her for Christmas. _Moste Potente Potions_, so she had her own copy.

After lunch, Harry took all of his gifts upstairs. Once on his bed, he grabbed the hand mirror and stared at it. Nothing happened, but he wasn't so foolish as to believe that it wasn't magical.

"Tom Riddle."

There was a moment of waiting, but he could feel the magic inside the mirror at work. Tom Riddle's face appeared a moment later, looking a bit older from the last time Harry had seen him.

"Ah, you've awakened," the man smirked roguishly.

"Why did you send me a gift?" Harry demanded.

"I'm getting to know my soulmate and making up for past wrongs. Especially since you were never to be my enemy in the first place."

Harry sighed, feeling older suddenly. "Yeah, Dumbledore apparently gave my parents and godfather the wrong prophecy. Sirius and I are working over that and Dumbledore will be facing legal proceedings over it all."

"Finally realized that the old fool isn't a saint like he has everyone believing?"

"It took a while, but unlike with you, he never treated me terribly from the get go."

Tom sneered, making his face twist unnaturally. "Do not remind me. I despise the old man. He withheld information about my heritage from me and will suffer for it. If you don't kill him, I will."

That gave Harry pause. "Fine. You can kill him, but only after my Goblin solicitor has drained him of all money."

Tom smirked once more. "Devious. I like it."

Harry finally addressed the pink elephant in the room. "You do realize that you killed my parents and ordered Wormtail to kill the boy I had a crush on, as well as tried to kill me in my first year, as well as tortured me under Cruciatus last year?"

The man on the other side of the mirror winced slightly. "Yes. However I can freely admit to not being in the right state of mine. I had dabbled in some Soul Magick and it left me insane. I split my soul and hid pieces of it within objects and I have recently gone through a ritual to recall the pieces I created, back to me. All but one I kept, and the diary you destroyed because of Lucius' foolishness, have joined me once more.

I am sane once again and my magic is no longer weak and tainted."

The man sighed once again. "I regret that your parents had to die by my hand, but during a war, these things happen. You were never my enemy and we both know that now. I will never be able to pay you back for your parents and while I'm sorry they had to die, I am not sorry for trying to protect myself. I even gave your mother three chances to step aside, same as I did for your father, but they both refused and decided to protect you with everything they had."

Harry sniffled a bit, because he was indeed reminded that his mother had begged for his life while Voldemort gave her chances to save herself and she never moved.

But if this man was his soulmate, then neither would be complete without the other. That soulmates who didn't come together and bond usually went mad from the longing of their souls and magics. He probably wouldn't be able to forgive him for killing his parents, but maybe he could make up for it and Harry could ignore it to the best of his ability.

As for Cedric, Harry was sad over that. Maybe Tom could make up for him as well. The torture was made up by the death of Umbridge. Tom had avenged the torture she had put Harry through so he could let it slip. Truly, the quill was worse because of prolonged exposure whereas he spent maybe twenty seconds under the Unforgivable.

"If you make it up to me, I can overlook some of your actions, so long as you truly regret them that is."

Tom smirked once more. "Little one, it will be my pleasure. And maybe in time it'll be pleasurable for you as well."

Harry's jaw dropped at the blatant innuendo. Tom Riddle was a pervert!

Willing his flush to go away, Harry sniffed and asked, "What do you plan to do now that you are done being a Dark Lord?"

"I'll do what I should have when offered those Ministerial position all those years ago. I can help change the magical world without death, I had already lost some sanity when I graduated Hogwarts due to my diary and ring having my split soul pieces. My plans would have gone better had I foregone Borgin and Burke's and accepted one of the positions offered to me.

You should know that this would all go a lot more smoothly if I have your compliance."

"You might, if I agree with your goals. You'll have to send them to me."

"Will do. As for further action, would you be opposed to meeting me?"

Harry had to think it over. He could use his ability to make sure that nothing unsavory happened during their meeting. Hm…

He'd have to talk with Sirius.

"I'll tell you if I have permission."

"Good. I'll see you soon, little one."

The mirror blanked, leaving Harry wondering why the older wizard insisted on calling him that. He'd forgotten to ask! Ugh!

With an annoyed huff, Harry placed the mirror on his bedside table and moved to go find Sirius.

* * *

**1 January 1996.**

**Lord Slytherin and his soulmate shall speak open-mindedly and learn to get along in each other's company.**

It was the last day of the hols and Harry was given permission to meet Tom, but Sirius was chaperoning.

When meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom met Sirius' imposing figure head on. Tom was actually several inches taller than Sirius, but Harry's godfather possessed a sort of presence that was lightly filled with his diluted Black Madness that made him come across as a bigger threat. Sirius' stormy grey eyes were alight with some emotion that put both Tom and Harry on edge.

"You and Harry have talked it over, sure, but if I'm to accept you, you will leave all of your Death Eaters in prison and find the ones that aren't. I don't want them walking free. And if you don't well,_ I'm a Black_," he said ominously.

Sirius looked up to Tom's light green eyes and glared pointedly.

Tom nodded slowly.

"Good!" Sirius said with false cheer. "So, where are you taking my godson today?"

And so began the very embarrassing shopping trip at Diagon Alley. And Harry, though feeling slightly uncomfortable in the atmosphere, enjoyed himself immensely.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is finally done! Sorry for the wait.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased with how life for him had recently turned out. Potter had completely changed from what he should have been. And the stories of his Divination classes were passed far and wide throughout Hogwarts. For some reason, everything the boy wrote in his notebook came true.

Since this had never happened before, Dumbledore was absolutely positive that it was the book itself. While Sibyl wasn't the best of Seers, she still had some power. And since her grandmother was Cassandra Trelawney, one of the greatest Seers in the world, perhaps she received the notebook from her grandmother.

The ability to write something in a book and have it actually happen, was something that Dumbledore could really use in his plans. The boy obviously didn't know how to use the power that was in his control, instead he was using it for ridiculous things like who the new Minister was and the unity between the Houses. He could destroy all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself and instead the boy was focusing more on helping the economy, than dealing with a very obvious threat that was trying to kill everybody off.

He needed that book.

The students had just come back from their Christmas holiday and Dumbledore was prepared to do anything necessary in order to get his hands on that book.

He was sitting in his usual chair in the Great Hall, presiding over the students as usual. Harry Potter sat among his friends at the Gryffindor Table. With easy focus, Dumbledore was able to channel enough magic into his ears in order to hear through great distances. He listened intently to their conversation.

"I can't do that," said Harry. "It wouldn't be right."

Ronald gave a sigh, "I know, you've told me before."

"I just don't believe in doing things like that. I'm not going to abuse this, I'm not going to kill people, and I'm not going to demand ultimate fame and glory and wealth."

So obviously Ronald Weasley had asked Harry to do something and Harry was not comfortable with it and wouldn't use that book to his advantage. If Ronald was feeling a little left out because of Harry's new-found book, he'd probably be willing to get it for Dumbledore if Dumbledore claimed that the book was cursed. This would work out rather nicely.

An hour after dinner, Dumbledore sent for Ronald, mentally going over what he was going to say.

The ginger haired Gryffindor, so before him looking absolutely bored.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, how have you been doing this year?"

"Fine."

"I noticed that Mr. Potter has gotten his hands on a very special notebook. I have reason to believe that this notebook may not be safe for him to keep in his possession. Have you seen anything strange in the last few months?"

The boy frowned, "No. Harry has been consulting Hermione a lot because he's trying to make things better."

Well that wasn't good. Since Granger was obviously a very intelligent person and Harry was getting his help from her, Dumbledore couldn't claim that she was falling into the dark as she was known to follow the rules. So how to get the young Weasley to believe that his friends were in danger and that Dumbledore absolutely had to have control over the special, green notebook?

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter's book is not healthy for him. If he continues to use it you may begin to demand things of a darker nature. The book will obviously grant his desires, but it is not healthy to have all that kind of power under one's control. Mr. Potter is rather young and putting all of that weight on someone of his age is not healthy. I fear that if I try to remove it from his possession, he will become crazed and he may be a threat to the people around him. I need somebody able to get in close and remove the book from him before he can harm either himself or others. Do you think you can accomplish this task, Mr. Weasley?"

"I guess. He _does_ keep the book with him often though, so it'll be hard."

Dumbledore gave his best smile and the brightest twinkle he could possibly exude, "My dear boy, I have the utmost faith in you."

He'd have that book in no time.

* * *

Ron Weasley scowled to himself as he stomped his way towards Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore had just tried to manipulate him into stealing the notebook. Harry, who could barely hurt a fly, was supposedly being badly influenced by the book. If that wasn't the biggest load of tripe Ron had ever heard, he didn't know what was.

Harry and Hermione were constantly working together to make sure that everything Harry wrote down in that book was for the betterment of the wizarding world as a whole. In the beginning, Ron had been a little skeptical but it was obvious that Harry was very serious and what he was doing all that he wanted in order to make things better for everybody.

And Harry had told Ron and Hermione of what he had learned at Gringotts. Most of it at least. Hermione had been very difficult to convince because she had a very large amount of reverence for authority figures and she did not want to believe that somebody who was a teacher could ever be capable of such underhanded tactics. But eventually all of the facts built up and she could not deny it. Ron had been more annoyed than anything. Who left a baby out on a doorstep in November? Or any other day for that matter?

The moment he laid eyes on Harry and Hermione, he made a gesture for them to follow him. He ended up leading them toward the Room of Requirement, where they were able to speak in peace, without people listening in.

"Dumbledore just tried to convince me to steal your book."

How are you mouth dropped, "Why?"

"Because apparently the book is cursed and it's not something that should be in your possession. He claims that if it's used any more, you'll turn dark and there may be no hope for you. That this is too much weight on your shoulders."

Hermione was scowling, "Can't that man just mind his own business for once in his life? He's already ruined the lives of so many. We wouldn't even have Voldemort if he had at least done his job as a professor. Nature versus nurture. Treating Tom Riddle like he was an enemy before he even actually turned bad did not help the wizarding world at all. I'm so frustrated with him!"

Yes, upon reflection they had all noticed that Voldemort may not have actually become a Dark Lord had people not immediately treated him like some sort of monster. Dumbledore claimed to have always suspected him but instead of trying to lead the child back into a better life, he pretty much exacerbated the entire situation making everything worse than it actually was. And so many people died because Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to do his job.

Harry looked mutinous. "I am so sick of him having to have control over everything in my life. You know he did this with the Mirror of Erised, he did this with the Philosopher's Stone, he did this with the Chamber of Secrets, he did this with the Triwizard Tournament, and even during my bloody trial. And yet he dares to act as if I'm the one that's in the wrong!"

They shared a look of disgust, because Dumbledore was getting far too big in the head. He needed to be taken down a few notches.

* * *

Lord Slytherin was shocked at how fast things were coming together. And in naught but a few months, the wizarding world of Great Britain had changed drastically. And all thanks to who? The Boy Who Lived himself. With Harry Potter in the background manipulating things into a better view point, he was doing more for the well being of the wizarding world of Great Britain then either Voldemort or Dumbledore had ever hoped to achieve..

All because the boy managed to get his hands on some kind of book that allowed whatever he wrote in it to come true. Voldemort had been tempted, but he realized that in order to get on his good side, stealing his homework assignment was not the way to go. Besides, Dumbledore was sure to have noticed the special book of Harry's and he obviously would try his best to get his hands on it. Therefore, in order to keep himself in the good light so to speak, Voldemort was going to let Dumbledore do all the horrible things, therefore making him the worst in Harry's eyes.

There was a new Minister, the laws about Dark Magic were changing and people accepted them, Hogwarts had to introduce three old classes back into the curriculum for the next year, the Hogwarts Houses were beginning to actually get along, and at the center of it all, Harry Potter stood, happy to help.

On the matter of Harry Potter, Sirius Black was extremely protective of his godson and had the audacity to threaten the former Dark Lord. Voldemort could respect that, because the man was not afraid of him in the least. Not even in the past did he show any kind of fear of Voldemort. No, Voldemort's courting of his soulmate was going to be a very long and arduous process because Sirius Orion black decided that he was going to accompany them on every outing and he was going to make sure that Voldemort did not get too personal with his underage godson.

Also, he pointed out that Voldemort would have to learn to get along with all of the people in Harry's life. Meaning Voldemort was going to be associating with the Weasleys. Voldemort had never spoken to a Weasley personally and he knew for a fact that some of his followers had killed the matriarch's brothers. Thankfully, Harry and Black did not feel the need to inform anybody else of Voldemort's true identity.

Voldemort finished tying the large box to the eagle owl. This one was particularly strong. Strong enough to hold the box that Voldemort had attached to it.

He needed to get on Harry's good side. And he needed to do it fast.

Harry would probably like the Lightningbolt. Best broom to date.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics. I updated a bunch today!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry only knew a little bit about Neville's parents but what he did know, made him extremely sad. He'd seen Neville sitting on his fourposter, staring at a wrapper from Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, eyes tearing up as he mumbled something about his parents.

He'd been reminded that Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity and that they permanently resided within St. Mungo's with no chance of coming out.

These thoughts stumbled around in his head for a few days, until it came time for his next Divination prediction and he realized what he could do!

Harry wondered why he hadn't done it before.

* * *

**29 January 1996**

**British Potions Master, Severus Snape shall develop a potion to cure the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The potion will be only sold to hospitals and only people who pass a certain requirement may purchase it for home remedy.**

**The price will not be too steep, but indeed will be worth it.**

**On another note, Severus Snape will also create a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion that will work faster, longer, and diminish the pain from the transformation.**

**Once again, the price will not be too much, and it will be purchased from any shop that sells potions, without discrimination against those who wish to use it.**

* * *

The moment Harry finished reading his newest prediction to the class, Neville Longbottom ended up fainting from the shock and several other students looked alarmed and interested.

Draco Malfoy was sending him calculating glances and Harry knew that the blond would be the one to tell Snape about Harry's newest revelation. But Harry didn't care. Snape would get the fame and glory for the potions - because honestly, Harry wasn't certain any other Potions Master could compete with the Youngest Potions Master in History - and people who needed the help, would finally get it without racism or drama.

It was a win-win situation in his mind and therefore it was perfectly okay to get it done.

* * *

Dumbledore really needed that book. It'd been a month and the Weasley boy had nothing to show for his efforts. Dumbledore was certain that he wasn't even trying like he was supposed to. The boy had absolutely no ambition to get anything done.

Having gotten fed up with waiting, Dumbledore raised the Elder Wand and intoned, "_Accio_, Harry Potter's divination journal."

For several moments, he waited.

And he waited.

And for ten more minutes he had waited some more.

Nothing came and he was ready to rip his beard out in the frustration that came with the realization that the boy had put some kind of protection over it. No matter, Dumbledore would simply have to overpower that protection and as one of the oldest wizard's alive, he had the power and capability to see it done.

A spell. He just needed the right kind of spell. For once, his shelves upon shelves of books were actually going to do him some good.

Placing a hand on the worn wood, he concentrated on the kind of spells he'd need and the magic took care of the rest, gathering all of the books that contained the information he was looking for. They floated on over to his desk and he resigned himself to hours upon hours of research, but at least it wasn't going to take as long as it could have had he not been Headmaster and known that nifty little trick.

* * *

Tom Riddle had just finished composing his most recent letter to his soulmate, Harry Potter.

Because of the boy's godfather, Tom had to cease his former plans of freeing his Death Eaters and instead had to let them rot. Severus was able to escape capture because he'd revealed where his true loyalties lied and they were with neither Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Severus made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry after he learned that Voldemort did not keep his promise and had killed Lily Potter. Severus had been easily manipulated through his feelings for the woman, into protecting the boy.

That had left Tom in a predicament, because he had given her three chances to step aside and she never did. But why had Severus assumed that a mother would just let someone kill their child? While knowing he was in the wrong, Tom felt that not all the blame could be placed on him for if Severus truly assumed she would do such a thing, then he didn't love or even know her a much as he thought he did.

Still, Severus' Vow had saved him from going to Azkaban.

Tom had to do something to implicate all of the Death Eaters that had managed to elude Azkaban if he wanted to truly have anything to do with his soulmate while he was underage and he didn't fancy waiting three years or so before he could touch the boy.

So, he would do as Black asked. Severus could still be useful and with Black's displeasure with Dumbledore made known, he'd do anything to have more protection for his beloved godson.

Now… how to trick a bunch of Slytherins into revealing themselves.

* * *

Harry had not been expecting to be pulled into a crushing hug when he was awoken from his dreams. When he was coherent enough, he found Neville practically on top of him, crying.

"You did it, Harry!" the teen blubbered. "I don't know how but I know it was your prediction! My parents had been tortured under the Cruciatus and now they're getting treatment and have already gotten much better. Their Mind Healer says that when I finally get to go see them, they'll be able to speak to me and actually know who I am!"

Harry had to shake off his somnolence before he finally understood Neville's rushed words. His parents were getting better and he was thanking Harry for his 'prediction'.

"I'm happy for you, Neville. I hope everything goes well when you see them again."

The teen grinned, tears in his eyes. He then rushed from the dormitory, leaving Harry to stare after him and wonder how no one else had heard his shouting.

Deciding that sleep was more important that wondering why the others were still sleeping, Harry slipped away into his dreams.

All the while, he never noticed how his divination journal was floating on its own, out the dorm door.

* * *

The next morning, Harry nearly had a heart attack when he noticed his book was gone. All of his homework was in that and he really needed it. Also, what if it got in the wrong hands?! He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try something and the man wasn't exactly trustworthy as of late.

Still, it was the day for Divination and he needed to make a prediction. Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and decided that just for the sake of it, he'd continue on as normal and hope for the best.

**19 February 1996**

**The one who stole Harry James Potter's Divination Journal will experience the worst pain in their life. Their skin shall swell with agonizing boils and burns and no cure shall be forthcoming until they publicly return all they have stolen from the Potter Heir.**

**And in compensation for the slight against Prongslet, the thief will forever be scarred and their mobility will be hindered due to the dishonesty of their actions.**

Harry nodded to himself, pleased with what he'd written.

Class that day was filled with people looking around in fear and Harry could only hope that his power lied not in the book, but in himself.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the Headmaster, who was covered in all manner of pus filled boils and terrible burns. He'd heard about this from his godson. Potter had set a curse upon the one whom had stolen his homework and it seemed that Dumbledore was indeed foolish enough to challenge someone who could predict that terrible things would happen to people.

"The whole school is waiting for the perpetrator to fess up to what they did. Should you leave the room, they will know it was you. Potter is the reason you are suffering currently and the curse shall not be lifted until you publicly return all of the possessions you stole from him.

I find myself curious as to what else you have taken that is the boy's."

The old man glanced to the Pensieve and Severus sighed. Of course the old coot couldn't get anything on his own, could he?

"You will have to confront him."

"I needed the book."

"Well obviously, the power lies not within the book, but in the boy. I cannot aid you in this. He specifically stated that only when the thief returned the book to him in the presence of others, would the curse lift. You are on your own, Albus."

Severus turned and swept dramatically from the room.

Potter was up to something, that much was obvious. With his new power, he was changing things. Using Severus as the catalyst to help the Longbottoms of all people. He'd never understand the motives, but he was impressed that the boy was putting his heart and soul into bettering the wizarding world of Great Britain. Not once had any of his known predictions benefited himself only or personally.

Severus could only hope that the boy wasn't fooled by the Headmaster and that his heart stayed in the right direction. Power like that could be a terrible thing when in the wrong hands.

Severus merely wondered how Potter even came to possess such power.

* * *

"He'll fail, just as all the rest have."

The two goddesses glared at their fellow god and ruler.

Zeus was so stuffy and held no faith in humanity.

Athena and Artemis however, had faith in the child. Athena had been the last to choose the mortal to be gifted with the infinite power of Ultimate Influence and she felt that she had chosen well. All eleven others that had been chosen before Harry Potter, had fallen into their dark desires within the first two 'predictions', but Harry was different and his self control over his desires could rival Aphrodite when she was going through a chastity cleansing.

Athena smiled at the vision of her Chosen One as he graciously accepted his journal back from the Dying Phoenix. Yes, she had indeed chosen well.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics. I updated a bunch of fics just now! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry glared at Dumbledore. When the man had given him back his journal, he hadn't been all too surprised, despite how everyone else was. In fact, he had kind of expected it to happen at some point, especially since Ron was obviously doing nothing to get it away from him.

But when Dumbledore's curse did not lift the moment he handed over Harry's book, Harry knew that the man had more of his possessions within his control and Harry very blatantly asked where the rest of it was. And when the man did not respond, Harry pointed out in front of the entire student body, that until Dumbledore returned everyone that he had taken from Harry, he would remain as he was. In pain.

And it was like a giant wave had run through the Great Hall that morning. A considerable amount of the school had always looked up to Dumbledore for how he was and everything he had managed to accomplish during his life. Now they were getting the idea that the man wasn't as Light and generous as he tried to make them believe. Harry couldn't help but feel that it was about bloody time!

He hadn't wanted to use the book to reveal Dumbledore's true self, he'd been hoping that Dumbledore would be foolish enough to act out on his own, and in a way, he was. Harry simply wanted his book back, because he would need it for a grade at the end of term. Dumbledore had exacerbated the situation by proving that he had stolen more than just the book from Harry.

Harry flipped through the pages, finding little golden stars beside his 'predictions'. He'd assumed that they meant they had come true. All of them were marked as such, which was how he guessed.

His eyes landed on the prediction about Snape creating the cure for the Cruciatus Curse. It had been one of his better decision in regards to the journal. He wanted to do better things, but it would certainly take time and consideration to make sure that he wasn't overdoing anything.

Harry wanted to help. But what if he ended up helping too much?

* * *

**DEATH EATERS CAUGHT IN THE ACT!**

_**On Monday morning, a large group of men who were enrobed in black cloaks, were found standing in the corridors of the Department of Mysteries. When the Aurors confronted them, they attempted to make an escape, only to find that they had been prevented from leaving the area by an unknown spell and that they weren't able to cast any magic with their wands.**_

_**Among the group of men, were the Lords of Houses Malfoy, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Ingus, Parkinson, Nott, Carrow, Higgs, Rookwood, Flint, Pucey, Manilla, Garvey, Selwyn, Macnair, Goldstein, Mulciber, Avery, Rowle, and Davis.**_

_**Only Lord Crabbe was willing to part with information about why they were there. According to the man, the Dark Lord had ordered them to guard the corridor while he retrieved something from the Hall of Prophecy. When said Hall was searched thoroughly, no one, not even a magical signature, could be found.**_

_**At present, the rest of the Lords are pleading innocent, and claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse.**_

_**More about the situation will be released in the next edition of the Prophet.**_

_**For more on the various Lords, see pages 4-6.**_

Harry snorted, because Voldemort's plan to get the Death Eaters caught, had basically been to take them to the Ministry and then abandon them there. The great, Slytherin Lord couldn't even come up with a more original plan.

Harry found it hilarious because Voldemort was supposed to be one of the greatest minds to have never been born in Britain, and yet the best plan he could come up with was just abandoning his followers in a building. Distantly, Harry wonder if Sirius was getting as much of a kick out of the situation as he was.

"Blimey!" Ron hissed. "They actually got caught! Mate, did you have something to do with this?"

"No, but it's great anyway!"

The fact that Voldemort had actually gone through with Sirius' requirement for him to be allowed to court Harry, was hilarious and also kind of touching. It proved that he was actually taking the entire situation seriously, and hadn't just decided to do what he wanted to just because he was a Dark Lord that could squash Sirius any day.

And Harry was just a little flattered that Voldemort would actually go to the trouble of wanting to get to know him.

* * *

Voldemort had been minding his own business, contemplating his actions for the future and how exactly he was going to go about changing magical Britain for the better, when a familiar landed on his desk.

Like any other person, he was slightly confused. Probably not for the same reason others would be, but still confused. He did not know why Harry had sent him a letter when he could have just picked up the Two-Way Mirror and spoken to him that way.

However, Voldemort wasn't going to ignore anything that was sent by his soulmate, so he held his hand out patiently, waiting for the owl to drop the letter.

What was inside, however was not a letter from Harry.

_Riddle,_

_I don't know what happened, but I just had to get a letter from Snape of all people, telling me that someone has kidnapped my godson from Hogsmeade._

_Dumbledore has elected to do absolutely nothing about the situation, and all of Harry's friends are trying to sneak out of the school in order to try to find him._

_Whoever took him, is holding him for ransom. They want a lot of money, that I surely have, but I don't really want to pay. On top of that, they might force Harry to use his strange book to make predictions for them._

_I'm not particularly good at any kind of scrying magics, and I wanted to ask if you could help me._

_You have no idea the amount of pride that I am putting on the line for this. But my godson's life is much more important than my pride, which is why I'm going to you for help. Obviously, you should know how to find somebody that does not wish to be found._

_I don't care how it's done, I don't care what you do. You either find Harry for me, and tell me where he is, or you go and get him yourself and do whatever the hell you have to in order to get him home._

_As Dumbledore prefers to let the Aurors handle the situation, we both know that nothing is going to be done immediately. Harry has never been in this kind of situation before. You simply wanted to kill him at the time, we don't know what these men plan to do to him while they're holding him hostage._

_All Hermione could tell me through Harry's Two-Way Mirror, was that the men had thick, Irish accents. I don't know if it means anything to you, but I felt that I should share it anyway._

_Sirius Black III, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

Voldemort looked away from the letter and was unable to stop his hand from clenching around it, crinkling the parchment. Someone had stolen his soulmate, and was doing who-knows-what to the boy. On top of that, what kind of horrible things could they force him to do with the strange power of His? And finally, they touched him!

Voldemort knew that Harry was still alive, otherwise he would have felt his death.

But just because they hadn't killed him did not mean that they weren't planning to. The prospect of this made Voldemort even more unhappy, and the former Dark Lord took up his wand, and begin to cast a very Dark, borderline Blacke, spell.

It was a particular spell that would take him to his Horcruxes. The creations themselves were considered abominations of nature, so of course any spell related to them would also be considered as such. It was at that moment, that he felt incredibly lucky that Harry Potter was his Horcrux still. The only one left. That little piece of soul that resided within the boy, kept them linked and would allow Voldemort to find his soulmate.

* * *

They took his wand. They took his notebook. They took anything that they thought was of importance to him. Including the Two-Way Mirror that he had gotten from Voldemort.

Harry was very unhappy with the situation. He'd only been kidnapped once before, and he had to say that he would have preferred if this had been also like that. At least he was allowed to keep his shoes when Voldemort kidnapped him!

It was as if they thought that he was some major powerhouse, and had to remove every kind of thing they could find in order to prevent him from retaliating.

While it was a smart plan, what the bloody hell was he going to be able to do with shoes? Was he going to beat them to death with the shoes? It wasn't like they were high heels. It wasn't like he could probably stab one of them through with a very thin heel. They were the average trainers that every other student had.

Harry was certain that he had been kidnapped because of the journal. A lot of people assumed that the power lied within the journal itself, just like Dumbledore had. Harry did not know how it only worked for him, but he was very grateful that it did.

He'd expected someone to try to steal the journal, but not him along with it. And if he thought more about it, he was pleased with the knowledge that if they wrote something in it, nothing would happen. Of course when they found that out, they might try to come and force him to write something for them. That meant that Harry would have to look for a way out before they realized their folly.

Harry had never written with anything except ink. Although the inks he had used had been from ballpoint pen, and it quill. Still, he wanted to test if he could write in anything and not just ink.

And Harry was willing to do anything to get out of this situation. Including using his own blood to do so.

Raising his bound hands to his face, Harry begin to chew very carefully on the pad of his index finger. Eventually, he managed to pierce the skin, and a slight burning sensation followed the action.

Squeezing the digit with the fingers of his other hand, he was able to squeeze out a generous amount of blood.

Looking at the floor, Harry gave a shrug, and set to writing.

**Harry James Potter shall be freed do to the foolishness of his captors, and he shall **

**regain his possessions, and take the control back from his kidnappers.**

**Harry James Potter shall then succeed in single-handedly defeating his opponents, **

**and taking them to the Ministry to face legal proceedings.**

He ended up having to use all the fingers on his right hand and one of the fingers on his left hand.

Just as he finished, a strange sensation overcame him. As if his entire body was tingling from the after effects of getting electrocuted from a socket. He had once foolishly put his finger in one just to see what would happen, he knew the feeling very well.

It was then that Harry's bindings, which had been done with rope, fell apart. And Harry realized, even as his body began to move without him controlling it, that he was under the control of the prediction that he had made.

He didn't know that this was what it was like. It was very weird and uncomfortable.

This meant that he wasn't just making things happen, he was by extension, controlling people from a distance. And as his body somehow moved the entire door from its hinges, Harry began to feel a little guilty.

It was like he was casting a mass Imperius Curse on all of Great Britain. Did those people even understand what was happening to them? Or did they really think that he was just seeing future events, and writing about them?

Harry also knew that he could not let anybody else know this. If people found out that he was essentially forcing them to do his bidding, all hell would break loose.

Maybe whatever the ability was wasn't good after all. Maybe he should stop using it altogether.

He couldn't concentrate on that at the moment though, because his body was already disarming his opponents without struggle.

Only when his enemies were finished off, and he was finally free to move around, did Harry stop to consider everything in full. Or at least, he would have had Voldemort of all people not appeared beside him.

And the man looked angry.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**-I UPDATED SEVERAL OTHER HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS ALONG WITH THIS! CHECK THEM OUT!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
